


cat fight

by allp_wips



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allp_wips/pseuds/allp_wips
Summary: Alex and Astra fight over what to name their cat.





	cat fight

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Captain Marvel, and a B plot in Castle involving a pet.

In the newly rented Danvers-Ze apartment, a tense silence reigns, as Astra and Alex face each other. Once, many years ago, they had adopted this same stance as enemies facing off against each other, in Kara’s apartment when she had been taken by the Black Mercy. Today, it seems, they must be enemies again.

 

“Nala.”

 

“Dorothy.”

 

“Tigger.”

 

“Rosalind.”

 

“Bagheera.”

 

“Ada.”

 

“Scar.”

 

“You have got to be kidding me!”

 

Astra folds her arms. “Your ideas for pet names are ridiculous. We will not be naming our pet after long-lost scientists, no matter how trailblazing they were.”

 

“Well, yours are boring,” Alex shoots back. “You sound like you picked them all out of those Disney movies Kara made you watch. Scar?  _ Seriously? _ ”

 

“A better name than Marie-Curie, you must admit.”

 

“I’m admitting nothing,” Alex grumbles, although privately she concedes she might have gone a bit too far with that one. “Anyway, I was the one who first saw the cat. I should get to name her.”

 

“I was the one who suggested that we take her home,” Astra says. “And she’s not a cat, I told you. She’s an alien. A flerken.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, my aunt Carol has one too, big deal,” Alex grumbles. “We’re still not naming her after anyone from Lion King and if you move on to Warrior Cats, I’m dumping you.”

 

“It seems we’re at an impasse,” Astra says, choosing to ignore the swipe at her tastes in Earth fiction. “Perhaps we can reach a compromise.”

 

“I have an idea,” Alex says, her eyes narrowing. “Whoever the cat... flerken loves more, gets to pick the name.”

 

Astra arches an infuriatingly perfect eyebrow at her. “And how do you propose to find that out?”

 

Alex bends down to carefully place their newly rescued pet on the floor, in the middle of the still-empty apartment. Then, she paces off to stand at one end of the room, and motions Astra off to the other.

 

“We’ll both take turns calling her,” Alex says. “Whoever she comes to first, gets to name her.”

 

“Alright,” Astra says, pacing off as asked, before she kneels down. “I’ll even let you go first. It will be entertaining to see you fail.”

 

“You wish, general.” Alex kneels down with a confident smile already curling up her face, before her eyes soften as she look at their pet, into that gentle stare that Astra rarely gets to see on her, but loves every time she does. “Here, kitty. Come here, baby. Alex loves you.”

 

Unimpressed, the flerken stays still, licking at its paw as if that is the matter of greatest importance.

 

Astra smirks. “Let me try.”

 

She kneels down and coos softly at the flerken in Kryptonese, using every enticing sound she can think of, for the beautiful animal in front of her is deserving of every one.

 

Nothing works. The stubborn creature remains unmoved.

 

“Ha!” Alex crows. “What was that about seeing me fail?”

 

“You lost too,” Astra grumbles. “Let’s try again.”

 

And so Director Danvers and General In-Ze - two of the most powerful and intimidating people on Earth - are both kneeling down, softly calling out and cooing to their extremely unimpressed new pet, when Kara flies in through the open window, carrying two oily bags.

 

“I bought potstickers and crabcakes!” she announces to the room, before her eyes take in the scene. “What the-”

 

Like a shot, the flerken smells the food and is off. She streaks towards Kara like a magnet, latching onto her supersuit and clawing at the bags she’s holding.

 

“Hey, hey, hey!” Kara bats away her reaching paw. “This is for everyone. Sharing is caring!”

 

Then, she takes in the stunned look of the other two, who are slowly getting to their feet.

 

“What? What’s wrong?”

 

“You have got to be kidding me,” Alex says, in disbelief.

 

“I suppose we’ve both lost,” Astra adds. “It looks like you’re the one who gets to name her, Little One.”

 

Kara stares at them, and then at the cat who’s currently attempting to climb up and lick her nose.

 

“You’re serious?” She holds the cat to her and smushes her face against hers, as the food bags fall towards the floor, caught before impact by Astra’s quick instincts. “I’m gonna name you after the thing I love most in the world, buddy.”

 

She beams at her sister and aunt, before turning misty eyes on the cat.

 

“Welcome to the world, Potsticker!”

 

There’s stunned silence, followed by Alex’s defeated groan.

 

“She’s even worse at naming things than you!”

 

\---


End file.
